


Little Lion Leo

by turquoisetumult



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: But amazing nonetheless, Character Study, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Other, leo means lion. it's too perfect to ignore, old overused song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: But it was not your fault but mineAnd it was your heart on the lineHe tries; but he doesn't know who he is and what he's supposed to do. So, inevitably, he just ends mucking things up. / A Leo Elster character study.
Relationships: Anita | Mia & Leo Elster, Leo Elster & Fred, Leo Elster & Karen Voss, Leo Elster & Max, Leo Elster & Niska, Leo Elster/Mattie Hawkins
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Little Lion Leo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuwdora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback very much appreciated! ♥


End file.
